N E W B E G I N N I N G
by Magix-Daislen-10
Summary: Princess Naruko of the kingdom of Fira has everything that she deems necessary. She has a caring grandfather,loving father,a very extended family, loyal citizens, and 2 best friends. However everything changes after our young princess has her heart broken when the man of her dreams gets engaged to another. Naruko is now trying to slowly heal her wounds due to these recent events,
1. Chapter 1

**So... **

**Hi guys it's me Magix.**

**I know that must of you are mad at me right now and have already thunk of various different ways to kill me!**

**㈴7Did I guess right?! Hmm...㈴7**

**If I did then I feel:**

**Super and I am very much with you guys to kill me know!**

**Or**

**Aww man. I guessed wrong. Oh well at least you don't want to kill me!㈳6**

**Because how ever will I ever write chapters with me being dead**

**...**

**Basically what I am trying to say is that I am sorry.㈵4**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!**

**I mean it you guys. Some days I would receive comments from my loyal readers that were asking me when I would update the next chapter for NB.**

**Well first off I have two reasons.**

**Reason#1- I am now in high school! And if you haven't noticed high school is somewhat of a challenge for me. For this month my GPA was a 3.27 for all my classes when I was adding up my grades in Avid. If you don't know what Avid is look it up.㈵0I didn't even reach my goal! Last month I had a 3.4. I was trying to at least get a 3.7 but instead of raising my GPA any higher it instead decreased! UGH! Please understand and be a good person for my absence. As I told you before I am very sorry but I will make this up! Believe me kiddos for after next week I will be officially off for my Thanksgiving Break! **

**YYYYYAAAAYYYYY!㈳6㈳5㈴2㈴1㈴5㈵6㈵8㈵7㈶0㈶1㈳4㈸1㈸1㈴3㈳8㈴6㈷6**

**And because of this I will be able to update more!**

**Reason#2- One day I logged into my Fanfic account and I was going over my profile and stories. I read the reviews for NB and was surprised at what I was seeing. People had begin to request to start making my chapter longer.**

**I am really SSSSSOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!㈵4㈵4㈵4㈵4**

**Please forgive me for being such a very dumb person!**

**I promise I will doing something about this and will make up for this.**

**Anyways that's pert of the reason. As I was going over the reviews I felt a sudden urge to read over my fic. And Boy do I hotta tell you guys I FOUND a lot of mistakes in this. Because of this I have come to a decision to rewrite my four current chapters. So**

**To bad if you were expecting me to upload a new chapter cause that ain't gonna happen boo boo!㈶8㈌2㈐2㈷6㈳5 **

**Sorry I was being dumb right there. Let me just put it other words**

**Sorry but this is not a new chapter.**

**Anyways the author has something else to say...**

* * *

**How has your day been? Good or bad?**

**I have been having a good day, if one of you lovelies were wondering.**

**So I don't really have that much to say here only that I am currently coloring over one of my drawings which I will try to post at the end of this month. And a group of my buddies and myself are going to do a Christmas art trade. I still haven't gotten my person yet so I am very curious on who I will be getting. And that's about it...hmm, anyways review, follow, and favorite. And I don't own Naruto if I did then I would probably change everything for the worst.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Warning: This story is rated M which means this is not for immature people or little kids. This story will have dark themes and is not suitable for the young. Also no flames or disruptive criticism. You have been warned. **

* * *

**Dasilen: "Okay guys! Magix doesn't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden!"**

**Rorouje: "She only owns the plot!"**

**Daislen: "Yep! Just the plot!"**

**Old Sakura: "Happy Reading!"**

* * *

****Summary: Princess Naruko of the kingdom of Fira has everything that she deems necessary. She has a caring grandfather,loving father,a very extended family, loyal citizens, and 2 best friends. However everything changes after our young princess has her heart broken when the man of her dreams gets engaged to another. Naruko is now trying to slowly heal her wounds due to these recent events, however things immediately change when she is informed by her father her time is up and that there family secret is out. Now Naruko is expected to leave as soon as possible to be with her new husband. Who is this new person who is to be her husband, and how many more secrets does her family have, should our young princess be able to trust anyone at all.****

* * *

**Bold (Screaming)**

_Italics (thoughts)_

Regular (Talking or text)

_Edited November 14,2014_

* * *

Silence. Everything was still and silent throughout the massive castle that was part of the Kingdom of Fira. Some of the residents of the castle were sleeping soundly as others were now doing their jobs and guarding the royal family and the servants. One individual was sleeping on top of her enormous warm comfortable victorian like bed. Instead of having her hair secured in the bun that she had put it up into before she had turned in for the night, was now currently loose and was still in it's smooth, wavy like state. The moon light was streaming down onto her room, due to having her mahogany wooden doors of her balcony being opened a bit, now was shining upon her. The young women, no girl for she had still not turned sixteen which was the age where a girl was now considered an adult women, was still sleeping. However it wasn't peaceful like state for her face was covered in a few drops of sweat and was mumbling in her sleep. She tossed and turned as if she was trying to get away from something. This went on for a while until she let out a loud gasp and immediately shot up in a tense like state. She was now catching her breath as she quickly took in her surroundings. In relief she sighed and let her body relax as she was now thinking back to the nightmare she had experienced just moments ago.

But this wasn't actually anything new to her, for this was the same dream she had been having recently for the past few weeks. Even though she had already gone through this every night it still left her shivering when ever she would wake up herself from that nightmare. Oddly enough her thoughts went back to the time when she had first had this ill dream.

* * *

***!LINE BREAK!***

_**{In Dreams}**_

_She was currently in a meadow that was made up of Sunflowers, Lillies, Chrysanthemums, and Daisies. The young child was chasing after a beautiful azure butterfly. Whenever she tried to grasp the little creature it would always be to out of reach. This just made her more determined as her main focus was to catch the butterfly so that she could show her triumph father or grandfather. The butterfly still kept flying away and she followed. She was finally close and was now able to reach the butterfly. Smiling she brought her hands up into the air and grasped the butterfly. Sadly however the butterfly still hadn't been caught and flying towards another direction. Pouting she kicked the dirt under her feet in frustration__. _

_'Why can't I catch it! Doesn't it know that I just want to be friends with it?!Maybe not.'_

_The young child sighed and was looking around her surroundings in boredom._

_'Eh, I should probably wake up now. There's nothing else to do here.'_

_As she was trying to will herself to awaken from this dream something called out to her. She looked around but didn't see she then tried to awaken but then heard the mysterious noise again. The noise was getting a bit louder but was still quiet. She focused on the noise and was shocked when she finally could clearly hear what the noise was. Turns out the noise was voice and it was calling out to her._

_"Naruko..."_

_"Naruko..."_

_She then started following the voice. It didn't take as long as she thought it would, for now she was in a clearing that was isolated from most of the field. Seeing nothing here she decided to leave but was stopped. Glancing down she saw a hand that was on her shoulder. Turning around slowly she saw the person who had done this and slowly started to form in her big cerulean eyes. _

_"Mo-moth-mother."_

_"Naruko why are you crying. Aren't you happy to see me."_

_Naruko then quickly embraced the person and started sobbing into said person's skirt._

_"Shh, shh, Naruko it's okay. Mother is here."_

_"Why did you go. Why did you have to leave me and father. Don't you see us suffering because of you!"_

_"I'm so sorry my little Naru, but I had to go. It was my time. Can't you see that I was dieing."_

_"No don't say that! You were in perfectly health! You just left us because you din't want to be with us!"_

_"Naru, I'm so sorry if I made you and your father suffer. How can I ever make it up to you!"_

_"By not leaving me anymore! Promise to stay with me! Don-don't lea-leave me."_

_"Is that what you want. For me not to leave." _

_"Yes, just do that, do it for me and father."_

_With this Naruko held even more tighter on to her mother. She felt her hair being stroked by her mother._

_"Oh Naru, if that's what you want then that is what you will get. I promise I won't leave you or your father ever again."_

_Smiling__ Naruko relaxed and heaved out a heavy sigh. Her mother still kept on stroking her hair, but for some reason she felt uncomfortable._

_"Naruko do you want to know why i won't leave you anymore."_

_"No. Why kaa-chan?"_

_Suddenly the clearing became all dark and was being quickly covered in mist. Gasping in fear Naruko held on to her mother even more but felt surprised when she didn't feel the radiating feeling whenever she was ever with her mother when she had been alive. Instead she felt a very cold, dark aura being imitated from the person she was holding on to. The hand then stopped caressing her hair.  
_

_"Because your never going to leave. Your going to stay here with me,forever."_

_Looking up her eyes widened instead of her mother being there it was a pale man who was dressed in dark clothing and had a very weird looking crown on top of his head. He then glanced down towards her and spoke something out very quietly. _

_"Yes, your going to stay here forever."_

_Naruko tried to get out of his grasp but he was to strong for her young self. It was to over bearing.  
_

_Closing__ her eyes in fear she prayed that she would wake up from this dream turned nightmare. When she finally did open her eyes she was still in this dream scape but everything had changed. Everything was now all pitch black. Glancing down at herself she noticed that she was in her fifteen old body again. She was wearing a very puffy but tiny white dress with a bright yellow sash around the middle. And even more down she noticed that she was surrounded by a strange red liquid. Not knowing what it was at first she stared down at it confusedly. For the next few seconds she could't comprehend what the strange liquid was when it suddenly clicked. This wasn't a liquid it was blood!_

_"What the. Where in the bloody hell am I!"_

_Then she jumped a little when she heard a deep monotone voice reply back to her. _

_"Language dear. Or have you forgotten that you are not supposed to talk like that."_

_Looking around she tried looking for the owner of the voice but found nothing. Whimpering in fear she started to shiver._

_"No need to be afraid my dear, isn't it obvious why your here."_

_But instead of listening to the voice Naruko was to busy trying to find a type of escape._

__"I don't think so my little fox, like I said your staying in here forever,"beamed the mysterious deep voice.__

__Suddenly Naruko felt something latch onto her ankle. It was wet and irritating and was bothering her by the second! Looking down she screamed when she saw what was grasping onto her. For what was grasping on to her was a dark gray skinny hand that was missing chunks of meat. Then to her horror, more hands started appearing and were latching on to her. They were now dragging her down towards the blood. Trying to break free she tried to at least run but was stopped by an unseeing force. __

__"Well you look at that. They really look like they like you."__

__Looking up Naruko saw the man from earlier and stopped struggling.__

__Her heavily breathing was the only thing that could be heard.__

__The man then grasped her chin and lifted it so that she was know looking up towards him.__

__"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. What am I going to do with you Naruko.__

__He stared down towards her until he finally said something that made her shiver.__

__"Oh wait I know. I exactly know what to do."__

__His eyes then changed from their obsidian black to that of a scarlet like color which was now completed by three tomoe that were spinning around at a very fast pace.__

__'I've heard of this but I forgot what it went by.'__

__"Yes, you shall stay here, for ETERNITY!"__

* * *

***!LINE BREAK!***

And that was when she would strangely wake up. And for nights she has been having this dream but she would always be terrified when ever she woke up from it. Another thing that didn't help was she was now getting a really strange feeling that their was some type of hidden meaning to these nightmares. Quietly she slowly rose up from her bed and walked towards the windows of the balcony. She opened them a bit more and was now leaning against her sighed and gazed up at the stars.

_'Why am I having these terrible dreams. And why do I have an agonizing feeling that their is something even more about these dreams.'_

Sighing again she started to findle with her pointer fingers. _'Oh well looks like I might have to look for someone to look for to help me out with this. Maybe a healer, no maybe a shaman. They might be of greater help. Why does this have to happen to me out of all people.'_ She gazed back up at the stars trying to clear her head now from these terrible thoughts.

What she didn't know was that someone else was watching her very closely from far, far, far away.

* * *

***!LINE BREAK!***

A sharpened pale finger slid down a a very big crystal ball. The pale finger belonged to that of a man who was now very concentrated on the figure that was inside the crystal ball. He smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Perfect. Soon my little princess, you will be mine."

* * *

***!LINE BREAK!*  
**

**See told you guys that I would keep somethings from the original chapters. I hope you like the new chapter too, since most of you were asking for longer chapters. Any ways I will probably update another chapter today for NB or for HX! After next week I will be updating new chapters so be prepared for that. Uh, do any of you guys want to take part in a role play with me, I will be really grateful if you do! These are the users that I need for now.**

**Naruko Uzumaki**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Kakashi Hatake **

**Sakura Haruno**

**I will be needing some other users in the future but that's all it for now you can review and ask me that you want to be a part of this, or head on to my instagram and comment on my last post which is in my I think that's all for now anyways,**

**Have any of you guys gotten the new Assassin's Creed Unity or rouge game already? Were you content with the game or did you feel like their needed to be some adjustments?**

**Are any of you going to get Pokemon Alpha Saphire or Omega Ruby? How about Sims 4?**

**Did any of you watch the new Legend Of Korra episode or the clip?**

**Did you read the last chapter of Naruto? Were you satisfied with the ending?**

**Did you guys hear about the petition that is being held in North America by the NaruSaku fans or about the big Gambanto balloon in China?**

**(Sorry if I spelled his name wrong I always get confused with his name.)**

**That's about it I ****guess.**

* * *

***!LINE BREAK!***

**Daislen: "So Magix is their anything new?"**

**Magix: "Nope, sorry Daislen."**

**Daislen: "Oh, well I guess see you guys later."  
**

**Song I was listening to while typing this: Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag-E3 Trailer Music [Sigur-Brennisteinn]**

**Magix Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there, again. How have you guys been doing. Good, bad. Good for you. Anyways isn't it weird that I have already updated today and I am about to update another chapter. I don't know but it feels weird for some reason. Meh, maybe it is just me. Anyways are any of you guys going to school tomorrow. I am but only for this week and then I'm off on break. So I'm looking forwards to that. Any of you guys doing art trades right now. I am but only for week then it's back to school for me foe either 4 or 3 weeks and then I go back out for Winter break. Anyways i got nothing else to say. OMG is that snow. You guys it's snowing!**

* * *

****Warning: This story is rated M which means this is not for immature people or little kids. This story will have dark themes and is not suitable for the young. Also no flames or disruptive criticism. You have been warned.****

* * *

**Info about story:**

**Naruko is obviously the main character and all. Yada, yada, yada, we all get it. Anyways onwards to the other characters.**

**Sasuke, I guess you can kind of say he will be one of the main antagonists. But don't worry you guys he will turn good, very slowly. So just be prepared for really hard to put up with Sasuke.**

**Sakura. I love her and all but I just can't stand her and Sasuke. I can stand her and Kakashi but not her and Sasuke together. Nope not gonna happen. Anyways if your a really strong Sakura fan then I am very sorry. In this fic she's going to be one of the main antagonists, so sorry. Love Sakura but this is my fic so I am the one in control of her character in this fic.**

**Salada or Sarada (what ever her name is, even though if her name is Salada then that means salty, and unlucky in my language, and in portuguese salad) is also going to be in this fic. Since in this fic Sasuke is the emperor, king whatever you want to call him he will have a lot of consorts. So Salada, Sarada, whatever is one of the kids Sakura had with Sasuke. **

**Their are more characters but those are the most important for now. **

* * *

**Daislen: "Kay guys listen up Magix does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. She only owns the plot. That's it. And maybe a few characters here and there, BUT THAT'S IT!Anyways time for the fact of the day. I have nine siblings. Six brothers and three sisters."**

**Suigetsu: "Well your parents must be up and at em a lot."**

**Rorouje: "If you haven't noticed idiot, there are children here. That is extremely inappropriate."**

**Suigetsu: "Who called you here! And where are these kids I don't see any kids here!"**

**Rorouje points towards a small group of kids.**

**Suigetsu: "Get out of here you brats! This is a story that is not for little kids to randomly enter!"**

**Daislen: "Well, it isn't that much since it hasn't gone that far yet."**

**Suigetsu: "Who cares! These kids should know better!"**

**Rorouje: "Your not helping idiot."**

**Daislen: "Why hello there Rorouje. You guys this is one of mentor's kids. She's practically like an older sister to me. So what brings you here Rorouje?"**

**Rorouje: "Actually Magix wanted to introduce me, but I don't know where she is."**

**Daislen: "Huh, that's odd we should probably look for her."**

**Rorouje: "Agreed."**

**The two are now looking for Magix**

**"Magix, Magix."**

* * *

**Bold (Screaming)**

_Italics (thoughts)_

Regular (Talking or text)

_Edited November 16, 2014_

* * *

The walls of the castle were empty. At this time of hour this wasn't uncommon for it was already several hours late into the night. Nearly every hall of the castle was empty and void of life. Nearly, except for one. A middle aged man with average length blonde spiky hair and blonde bangs was storming by in anger. His cerulean eyes were ablaze, and his hands tightly clenched.

King Minato was not happy. He was anything but happy. The reason for his unhappiness: the conversation he had with his father. And he couldn't help but remember every single detail that had just taken place moments ago.

* * *

***!Line Break!***

_**Flash Back**_

_He was having a hard time sleeping. This had been the same for most of the nights. Whenever he would retire back to his chambers he would always have a hard time sleeping due to what was coming up soon. He couldn't help but feel very guilty even though he had never done this arrangement in the first place. Nether the less he still felt very guilty. This had gone mostly for most of the nights and now he was again staring up at his ceiling due to lack of sleep. He sighed and finally thought that enough was enough. He got up from his bed and didn't bother to change since when he had first came to his chambers he hadn't bothered changing since he thought he wouldn't be able to get any wink of sleep. He walked out of his room and was quietly walking down the halls of his home. He kept on walking until he made it to his destination. Breathing out heavily he placed his hands on the handles of the doors. Slowly he opened the doors and walked inside the room. There in the middle of the room was a enormous bed, and on that bed was an old man. Next to the man's bed were five servants that were in there in case of assistance._

_"Ah, Minato come to see your old man of a father," said the old man jokingly._

_"_Father you are not that old. And yes, I have come to visit you." replied Minato._ _

_"_What do you want to talk about my son?" A servant came walking towards his father.__

___"More tea Lord Jiraiya," said a servant.___

_"No thank you," replied Minato's father._

_ _"So what exactly do you want to talk about. Surely it can't be about our little Naruko, it looks like it's more serious."__

__"No it is about Naruko and also about...that."__

___The servant then went towards Minato._"Would you like some tea your Majesty?________"____

____"No thank you."____

_____The servant then went back towards the other servants._____

"_I see, you're here to talk about it," the old man replied bitterly._

_He then glanced at his servants and ordered them to go outside. The servants complied and Minato was now alone with his father._

_"_Yes I'm here to talk about it, the arrangement."__

_"_The arrangement that I did 38 years ago. What about it," replied Jiraiya asked questioningly.__

__"_Naruko is almost coming of age. How long do you think she'll have left with us?"___

___"_Knowing that bastard, not long."____

"_I ...just, I just her to have a good and memorable time here, before she leaves."_

"_Minato."_

"_Yes father."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry...for what?"_

"_For Naruko."_

"_Oh."_

"_I'm sorry for giving your daughter to that thing."_

"_Sorry, __**SORRY**__! Damn it why did you do it, you could of given him something else. Instead you give him your granddaughter. __**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING**__!"_

"_Minato I'm sorry. And it's not my fault he wanted Naruko. Besides you wouldn't understand why I gave him Naruko."_

"_Understand, __**UNDERSTAND**__! __**HECK I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY YOU GAVE HIM NARUKO! WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM NARUKO HUH! WHY GIVE HIM HER**__!"_

"_Minato this conversation is over."_

"_FINE! But hear me out father, I will find out the real reason why you gave that ...__**THAT DEMON **my daughter!"_

_Minato then angrily stormed out of his father's room and slammed the doors with great force._

_"Minato...if only you knew the real reason why I did this in the first place."_

* * *

***!LINE BREAK!***

And that's how he ended up here. He was now walking slowly down the halls. "Damn, why won't he tell me the real reason.' Just then did he notice that there was some else walking down the hall as well. He looked up to see who it was, only to be shocked. There in front of him was the person he and his father had been talking about just a while ago.

"Naruko sweetheart, what are you doing up."

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk. Why, is there anything wrong with that," asked Naruko questioningly.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Well nice seeing you father. Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

Naruko then slowly started walking down the same way Minato had been walking from. Minato turned around and stared sadly at his daughter.

"Naruko if only you knew," he whispered.

* * *

***!LINE BREAK!***

'Hmm…, looks like someone this arrangement. Well it's not my problem,' thought the pale man to himself.

"Soon I will have your have your precious daughter, and there's nothing you can do about it."

He smirked as a evil glint made itself present in his eye.

Chuckling he looked back into his crystal ball to see what would happen next.

* * *

**That was chapter two of the rewrite for New Beginnings. As you can see here I didn't really add anything new to this chapter as I did the last chapter. I don't know but i guess I was happy enough with this chapter. Anyways it stopped snowing. What a bummer. Anyways I don't really have much to say right now. So...**

**If you watch Legend of Korra what is your OTP? Can be crack shipping or normal. I ship Amorra.**

**Are you guys sad that I am going to make Sakura a villain?  
**

**Do you like Crossover's?**

**Any of you guys want to be my Beta?"**

* * *

**Daislen: "Well we finally found Magix."**

**Rorouje: "Next time don't go hiding away from us. You were really hard to find."**

**Daislen: "Yeah it took us two hours to find you."**

**Magix: "I can't promise you anything."**

**Daislen and Rorouje sweat drop.**

**Song I was listening to while writing this chapter: It Took Me By Surprise by Maria Mena**

**Anyways**

**Magix Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello there, it's me again. Huh! You guys it's Magix! Oh my gosh she's alive! She's alive! Get the party stuff out cause the women's alive! Hah, Hah, Hah, party, party, party.**

**Everything is breaking due to some very immature characters being reckless and all out drunk.**

**Magix: "You guys stop! You're breaking everything!" **

**Characters**** not paying any attention to her since their to busy dancing to the Macerana.**

**Naruto: "Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena!"**

**Everyone who's dancing: "Ay!"**

**Magix: "Whoa, I didn't know that they were bilingual."**

**Daislen: "HEY! I thought I was the only one bilingual!"**

**Magix: "Yeah I thought you were the only one who was bilingual."**

**Guy with red hair and green eyes comes walking towards the two. (Daislen begins to blush madly.)**

**Guy with red hair: "Guess that there's some things you don't know about everyone, hmm Magix."**

**Magix: "Beat it twerp!"**

**Guy with red hair: "Now, now, now no need to get riled up. I am just stating the obvious. Any ways got to go. It was a pleasure speaking with you two."**

**(Walks away.)**

**Magix: "I can't believe he's Kakashi's and Sakura's son! He acts nothing like them!"**

**(Turns around)**

**"And to believe you have a crush on him Daislen. Honestly I don't get what you see in him."  
**

**Daislen: (Blushes even more) "I don't like him!"**

**Magix: "Yes you do! Come on admit it. Confess!"**

**Daislen: "I do not!"**

**Magix: "Do to!"**

**Daislen: "Do not!"**

**Magix: "Do to!"**

**Daislen: "Do not!"**

**Magix: "Do to!"**

**(While two are debating Rorouje is looking sadly at them.)**

**Rorouje: "Honestly I feel sad for her. I mean, what does she even see in my brother!"**

**(Sasuke is dancing around in the background since Naruko forced him and he is under the influence of Sake.)**

**Sasuke: "Yeah your right! What does she even see in the good for nothing excuse of a male!"**

**Rorouje: "Exactly! I mean who would want to go out with him."**

**Sasuke: "A very desperate person. But Daislen doesn't count. She just has very bad taste in men."**

**Rorouje: "Easy for you to say you're the girl's sire. Of course you would leave her out!"**

**Sasuke: "Hey! What do you mean by tha-"**

**Rorouje: "Ma, anyways enjoy the chapter."**

* * *

**Daislen: "Okay guys! Magix doesn't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden!"**

**Rorouje: "She only owns the plot!"**

**Daislen: "Yep! Just the plot!"**

**Old Sakura: "Happy Reading!"**

* * *

****Warning: This story is rated M which means this is not for immature people or little kids. This story will have dark themes and is not suitable for the young. Also no flames or disruptive criticism. You have been warned.****

* * *

******Summary: Princess Naruko of the kingdom of Fira has everything that she deems necessary. She has a caring grandfather,loving father,a very extended family, loyal citizens, and 2 best friends. However everything changes after our young princess has her heart-broken when the man of her dreams gets engaged to another. Naruko is now trying to slowly heal her wounds due to these recent events, however things immediately change when she is informed by her father her time is up and that there family secret is out. Now Naruko is expected to leave as soon as possible to be with her new husband. Who is this new person who is to be her husband, and how many more secrets does her family have, should our young princess be able to trust anyone at all.******

* * *

**Bold (Screaming)**

_Italics (thoughts)_

Regular (Talking or text)

_Edited November 23, 2014_

* * *

It was a very nice day out side. The birds were chirping happily and the animals were scurrying around in the forest. Naruko was now heading out of her home in order to get some things she needed from the village that was just out side the castle walls. Now Naruko was going to the village so she would have to get permission from her father. If granted her request then she would of already on top of carriage which would now be heading to the village. She would have done this but she had decided not to, reason why was because of her father. About two weeks ago her father had given an order to not let her out of the palace's grounds. At first she was confused but was then enraged. Why did her father do that! Was he paranoid or something! Did he think she could not defend herself! Probably. Well she had gone to give him a piece of her mind, and yet he still didn't tell her why he had given the order in the first place! The two went at it for a long time until her father had ordered her to leave his room. She walked down the halls that day in confusion, anger, and another unknown feeling. The weeks passed and she felt that she should finally do something that was against her father's order's. Besides she needed to pick something up anyways. She had successfully gotten out of the castle and was now walking around the palace grounds to spot out any secret openings around the palace grounds that she could secretly use to her advantage. She was just passing the horse stalls when she heard someone behind her tsk.

"You know Naruko if you want to go out to the village without anyone noticing you gone you should of come here earlier."

Naruko slowly turned around to see who was talking to her. She saw a pale man with straight raven hair.

"Oh Sai, it's just you. Please don't let anyone known that I'm gone," pleaded Naruko.

"I won't, but you're going to make it noticeable if your going around like that. Why don't I make a deal with you. If you do I'll show you a secret passage that leads to the village," stated Sai calmly.

"Really! Oh thank you Sai. Thank you so much. What is it that you want for to give you!"

The young man brought his hand up to his chin and had a thoughtful look upon his face. He stayed like this for a few moments until he let out a "Hmph," and stared at her.

"I've already know what I want back but it might take some time until you can actually repay me."

Her eyes squinted in confusion.

"Wait, don't you want it now. Wouldn't you prefer to have the debt payed already. I mean, what if I forget about this?"

He laughed and chuckled a bit as he was gazing at the ground he then looked up to her again and laughed a little.

"Oh no, you won't forget. Trust me on that. But there is one thing I would like to know."

"Really what's that?"

"One how did you get those bags under your eyes? Did you even sleep at all last night?"

Naruko chuckled a bit and brought her arm behind her head."Well I couldn't sleep last night because of Sakuro's return," she lied.

Smiling Sai laughed a little."Oh, so you just have those because you were worried about your boyfriend."

Now the reason Sai had said this was because Naruko did indeed harbor some hidden feelings for the pink haired young had known him since he had saved her as a child. One day when Naruko was just about seven years old she had gone out to the village with on of the servants to run some errands. She had walked near a small creek when she fell down and was drifting away with the currents. Back then she hadn't known how to swim so she was now drowning. She had thought that this would have been the end for her but as she was sinking to the bottom of the creek she felt someone grasp the neck of her dress and pull her up to safety. Coughing she opened her eyes to see who had saved her and gasped. Her savior had not been one of the guards or adults, instead it was a green-eyed, pink haired boy who looked around her age. He gave her a bright smile and was now scratching his hair nervously.

"You know, you shouldn't be walking near creeks if you don't know how to swim."

She gazed at him with confusion. Seeing this he laughed and smiled at her.

"What's your name?"

Hesitantly she gave him her name.

"My-my name Is Nar-Naruko."

Smileing back at her he also gave her his name.

"My name is Sakuro. Nice to meet you."

And that was the start of their friendship. When Naruko had told her father what had happened he was very grateful for her friend. The next day he had sent a messenger to her friend's home and he had offered him to be trained by the royal court guard squad. Her friend had agreed. After that Sakuro had started to hang out with her and her friend Sasuki, who was the daughter of the caption of the royal court guard squad. Years had passed and the three were always their for one another.

Naruko blushed a very deep crimson "He's not my **BOYFRIEND**! Naruko screamed.

"Don't scream Naruko. You don't want the guards to find you."

"Oh yeah, well Sai show me this secret passage already," Naruko cutely pleaded.

"As you wish princess," Sai said playfully.

Naruko twitched she then turned around," Sai you know I don't like you calling me that when we're alone. Your my friend Sai so just call me by my name okay," Naruko said seriously. If Naruko would have just turn around she would have seen Sai eyes growing wide at her statement.

"Sorry Naruko but I'm still going to call you by your title, so don't even think about it Princess," Sai said with a fake smile.

She was about to protest until Sai walked in front of her. "Well aren't you coming," Sai asked questioningly. Naruko stared at him and then smiled "Yes, let's leave.

* * *

***!LINE BREAK!***

What felt like eternity to Naruko she finally managed to escape without getting noticed thanks to Sai. 'Oh everything's so sunny and nice this makes me so happy,' Naruko thought to herself. Naruko looked up to notice that the village was almost near. She then walked in a bit of a faster pace while at the time she was slowly putting the hood of her cloak over her head. She now entered the village. As she was walking she could hear merchants yelling or persuading people to buy their products or ordering around other people who were in the same business as them. She kept on walking until she stopped and had arrived at her destination. Naruko then entered the store. The store that she had just entered was selling animals and necessities that the animals would need. She was now at the counter. Naruko looked up to see if anyone was here. Like usual it was empty.

"Teuchi, Ayame I'm here to pick up my things," she hollered.

No sooner had she said this a young women came out of the room behind the counter.

"Ah Naruko, I see that you are here to pick up Kurama's new collar," replied the women.

"Yes Ayame, I'm here to pick Kurama's collar," Naruko replied with a big grin.

"Just give me a minute," Ayame said.

"Take your time."

Ayame then went back into the room. A few moments later she emerged from the room with a tiny box. "Here you go Naruko. Would you like to get anything else?"

"Nah not today," Naruko replied.

"You sure," Ayame said confused.

"Positive," Naruko grinned.

"Well then Naruko, thank you for the business and come back again."

"No problem. And tell your father I said Hi," Naruko exclaimed as she walked out the door.

Naruko was now back in the bustling crowded streets yet again. 'Well at least we have business,' Naruko thought to herself while unbeknownst to her she was about to bump into someone. However it was too late for her realize this. She was now falling down until the person she bumped into grabbed her.

"Naruko are you alright," replied the person.

She looked up to see a few familiar wisps of pink hair. She froze and opened her mouth agape.

"Sa- Sakuro… uh, um, erm, th- thank you Sakuro," Naruko said hesitatingly. The young man smiled down at her and helped her up.

"No problem Naruko, but please tell me why is your face so red," Sakuro asked worriedly.

"Oh...um. I'm not red you big dummy are you blind or something! I never turn red," Naruko shouted. Sakuro just stared at her, then fell into fits of laughter. "What-what's so funny," Naruko asked. Sakuro laughed for a few more seconds. "There's the Naruko I know and love," Sakuro said.

She blushed a little and then stared back at him and started giggling,

"So what brings you here Naruko? Aren't you supposed to be with at least 2 of your guards when you're in the village," Sakuro asked.

"Shh-shut up teme! No one knows I'm here. I kind of sneaked out.

Sakuro looked at her and then gave her a playful smile.

"I see. Well since you're here all by yourself. Why don't I take you around the village.

"Really you mean it."

"Of course, you're my friend Naruko. Why would I lie to you," Sakuro said.

Naruko looked up at him and smiled and followed him down the bustling streets of the village.

* * *

***!LINE BREAK!***

Naruko smiled to herself as she was making her way back towards the castle. She had such a wonderful time with Sakaro today. She finally made it back to the secret passage Sai had showed her. She was about to go inside the palace until she heard some guards heading her way. She hid and waited till the guards were out of sight. 'That was close.' She walked away from her hiding spot and entered the palace. Naruko quickly took off her cloak and folded it. She was now heading towards the kitchen. As she walked inside she was startled to see her father drinking tea.

"Father what are you doing here?"

Her father turned around and saw her.

"Hello Naruko. I was just thirsty so I came to make myself a cup of tea."

Naruko smiled and continued talking to her father and telling him about her day in "the castle, until a thought occurred to her.

"Father have you seen Sai? I want to thank him for something."

* * *

A tall shadowy was making its way toward its leader.

"Tell me Okami what news do you have for me," said the mysterious shadowy figure.

'Even though I don't need the information, still it's fun seeing them like this,' the mysterious shadowy figure thought to himself.

"My lord she is doing well and her birthday is coming up very, very soon she is almost ready for you."

"Perfect," hissed the mysterious shadowy figure.

"You have done well Okami. I still want you to remain in the palace where she is residing for the time being and collect a bit more information."

"Yes my lord," replied the shadowy figure.

"You may leave; your work here is done." The mysterious shadowy figure bowed and left quickly.

"Heh...Perfect. Everything is coming up perfectly. Soon everything will fall into place."

He sighed and lifted a pale claw towards the glass ball. He stared on in amusement at the little yellow figure that was moving around in the glass ball.

"Finally after all this time the prophecy will come to be."

* * *

***!LINE BREAK!***

**I finally finished the rewritten chapter of the original chapter three for New Beginnings. That took so long. Oh well hop you enjoyed it! And now it's time for ..**

**Question Time!**

**Did you guys ever had friend that moved away from where you were living but your still in contact with them?**

**Do you guys want me to type up a new story for Naruko and Sasuke in the Assassin's Creed world?**

**At what point in your life did you realized that you were into SasuxFemNaru?**

**That's about all the questions I have right now anyways I will be updating later today and I will also be publishing new stories today as well.**

* * *

**Daislen: "I don't know you guys but I know that I really want to see a Fem Naru and Sasu Assassin's Creed story!"**

**Magix: "At least you agree with me. I mean I have seen a few Fem Naru Assassin's Creed stories but in every one of them Naruko always has something against Sasuke. Wouldn't you guys love to see a Fem Naru and Sasuke love story in a Assassin's Creed story.**

**Rorouje: "The idea does sound interesting."**

**Daislen: "See! I think a lot of people would love to see a Fem Naru Sasuke Assassin's Creed story.**

**Magix: "Anyways enough about this topic. Hope you guys review and please let me know if you want an Assassin's Creed Fem Nar and Sasuke !**

**Song I was listening to while I was typing this: Lorde-Team (Lyric Video)**

**Magix out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! It's been some hours since I last updated a chapter for New Beginnings. I don't know but for some reason I feel like a great weight has been lifted. I am now able to write or type calmly without worrying about something irelavent.. Any who 's I have just finished writing chapter five and six of New Beginnings and I got to say I really like how these two chapters turned out. Oh but don't worry my lovelies I will try to at least publish these chapters today or tomorrow. Any ways follow, fav, and review!**

* * *

****Warning: This story is rated M which means this is not for immature people or little kids. This story will have dark themes and is not suitable for the young. Also no flames or disruptive criticism. You have been warned.****

* * *

**Dasilen: "Is it me or is this Thanksgiving Break really boring this year?"**

**Rorouje: "Don't worry it's not just you who is feeling this way right now."**

**Magix: "Hey Daislen didn't you have something to show us?"**

**Daislen: "Oh yeah I did have something to show you. Be right back!"**

**(Runs away)**

**Magix: "Do you have anything to say Rorouje?"**

**Rorouje: "No"**

**Magix: "Okay. Well then enjoy the chapter!"**

* * *

**Dasilen: "Okay guys! Magix doesn't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden!"**

**Rorouje: "She only owns the plot!"**

**Daislen: "Yep! Just the plot!"**

**Old Sakura: "Happy Reading!"**

* * *

****Summary: Princess Naruko of the kingdom of Fira has everything that she deems necessary. She has a caring grandfather,loving father,a very extended family, loyal citizens, and 2 best friends. However everything changes after our young princess has her heart broken when the man of her dreams gets engaged to another. Naruko is now trying to slowly heal her wounds due to these recent events, however things immediately change when she is informed by her father her time is up and that there family secret is out. Now Naruko is expected to leave as soon as possible to be with her new husband. Who is this new person who is to be her husband, and how many more secrets does her family have, should our young princess be able to trust anyone at all.\****

* * *

**Bold (Screaming)**

_Italics (thoughts)_

Regular (Talking or text)

_Edited November 14,2014_

* * *

"Huuh, huff, huff…, it was that stupid dream again. Damn it! Why me, why do I have to have to have these nightmares. Naruko got up and walked away slowly from her bed. She slowly walked back and forth across her room. Finally what seemed to be for a long time to Naruko she stopped and casually let herself drop on her bed. She stayed like this and stared at the ceiling.

'I got to stop getting so riled up by this! I'm fifteen for crying out loud! I shouldn't be scared by this.' Naruko sighed and finally tucked herself in the covers of her blankets.

'I guess I'll just go back to sleep.' She then looked back up at the ceiling until her vision became blurry and black and faded the darkness.

Naruko woke up to the chirping of birds and bleaming rays of sunlight. She sat up and stretched her aching body. After she had done that she got up and proceeded to walk over to her vanity. She picked up the brush that was laying on it's side. This was a particular gift that her father had given to her on one of her birthdays when she had been younger. For that she cherished it deeply. She lifted the brush up and started brushing through her mane of beautiful golden locks. Naruko continued on with this until she deemed herself worthy and walked over to her closet. Now Naruko wasn't girly or anything she still had a lot of clothes that were either gifts or clothes that she was forced to buy and then never wore them. None the less she continued down the isles of clothes to find some proper attire that she could wear that day. Finally she found a beautiful baby blue gown with lovely sky blue sleeves. At the hem of her dress and sleeves were beautiful designs of silver and black flowers and butterflies. She then took the dress off its hanger and got out of her sleeping gown and slipped the gown over head. After it was properly on her Naruko proceeded to find herself some slippers that would at least match her dress. At last she found a pair of white slippers with gold buckles on each shoe. She slipped them on her tiny dainty feet and exited out of her closet. Then she went out of her bedroom one of the many staircases that the palace was very famed for. A few minutes later she was inside the kitchen scavenging for some food that would soon be her breakfast. Naruko grabbed a ripe green sour apple and walked into the the castle's massive dining room. She sat down on a random chair that was located on the table she really sat with her father whenever they ate their meals. She then took a greedy bite out of her green apple.

'Mmm...tastes so good.' Naruko then quickly ate the whole apple.

'Mmm, that was good. Now what to do today. There's nothing of importance so that means I'm free today. I could always go to the village today! Dattebayo!' It had already been 2 weeks since she had last seen Sakuro. 'Well now I'll just go today to meet up with him and maybe Sasuke.' Naruko then got up threw the apple core away and went searching for her cloak. She pulled the hood over her head and walked out of the castle. Naruko had to dodge some guards but finally made it yo the secret passage that Sai had shown her. She walked down the passage and was now out of the castle.

* * *

After some time later she finally made it to her destination. Naruko could be now be seen walking down the bustling streets. The young teen was trying to find the familiar pink hair of her friend. Naruko walked for a very long time until she spotted something. There amongst the crowd were the familiar wisps of Sakuro's pink hair. Naruko ran across the crowd to go greet him but stopped. Why was there a black haired woman next to him. 'What's Sasuki doing with him.' That's when Naruko could finally hear what the 2 were saying to each other.

"Sasuki I have a confession to make. Please don't get mad at me after I tell you everything. "

"Hn, go ahead."

"Sasuki, ever since I first saw you I have always been mesmerized by you."

"Mhmm."

"What I'm trying to say is ever since we met I have always had feelings for you. I love you Sasuki."

"Sakuro I-"

"It's okay if you don't feel the about me, but I just want to show you something before you give me your answer."

Sakuro then bended down on 1 knee and got a tiny box out of his robes. "Sasuki will you marry me?"

Sasuki just stared at him. Then out of the blue she flung herself over him.

"Yes, yes! I will marry you!"

"Really?!"

"Yes you idiot!"

She then kissed him full on the lips lovingly.

Naruko couldn't help but stand there. What she had witness would forever plague her mind for eternity. Her love was now engaged to her best friend. She slowly walked back into the crowd and walked out the village. After she was outside the village she ran. She ran as if a pack of hungry wolves were chasing after her. She ran until she until she was in the secure walls of the castle. Fortunately for her she didn't run into any guards. She still kept on running until she reached her room. Once she was in her room she finally let it out. She dropped on top of her bed and let tears come streaming down and sobbed.

* * *

***!LINE BREAK!***

Minato was barely coming out of a meeting when he felt a very horrible pang to his chest. 'Agh, what is this! Naruko! Something must of happened to her! I have to go make sure she's okay!' With that Minato then took off running to the other side of the castle.

* * *

***!LINE BREAK!***

'Meh, so she finally found out about the boy. Good she deserves to know. After all I don't want her worried for that boy she arrives here.' the dark shadowy figure thought as he looked at his crystal ball.

'The sooner her dear old father tells her the better.' He then laughed. "Soon Naruko, you will be mine."

* * *

**He, He, He, as you guys can see I didn't even bother to tweak this chapter. If you don't like it then to bad! I'm the author here so you just got to live with it. Hope **you guys like this new chapter. Now I think someone has something to say.****

* * *

****Daislen: ****

**"I'm back and I got what I needed."**

****Rorouje: "What is it that you got that you want to show to us badly."****

****Magix: "I'm curious."****

****Daislen: "Well you want to see it. Then I will show her to you."****

****Magix: "Her? Who is i-,"****

****Daislen reveals who she currently has.****

****Daislen: "Ta da! It's Sarada with her victorian dress on!"****

****Magix: "WHY DO YOU HAVE SARADA WITH YOU?!"  
****

****Rorouje: "Yeah why in the world is salty doing here?"****

****Sarada: "MY NAME ISN'T SALTY!"  
****

****Magix: ****"Wait then what is your actual name? Because if it's Salada then that means unlucky and salty in my language."********

****Rorouje: "Wait your name is Salada? I could of sworn your name was Sarada."****

****Magix: "Is her name Salada or Sarada? I don't know cause in the last chapter of Naruto it saud Salada in the english version."****

****Naruko: "Er, sorry about this inconvenience. Hop you liked the chapter and fav, follow, and review."****

* * *

****Song I was listening to when typing this: ****Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright********

********Naruko: "Since Magix it still having that little discussion with one of our guests I guess I have to dismiss things today."********

********"Magix Out!"********


End file.
